Teen Titans vs The Queen
by Korvel
Summary: When a mysterious man named Lyre crashes the Titans Tower, it's up to the gang of five teenage superheroes and many, many friends to take down this masked man and his boss, simply known as "The Queen".
1. The Party Kicks Off With An Ax

The long hallway was silent, except for the low hum of the air vents, it's metal walls reflecting the bright light from the ceiling.

On one end of the hall, a large metallic door slid open, and a man with large metal boots stepped out. He made his way down the hall, his boots ringing throughout the walkway as he headed for the door at the other end. He stopped to press a few buttons into a keypad mounted on the wall. The door slid open.

The figure entered a room dark except for the glow of the monitors and the light spilling in from the open doorway. It had one chair in the middle of the room, and the top of someone's head could just be glimpsed above the top of the chair. The person had pure white hair.

"My Queen!" The large figure said, bowing to the person in the chair.

"Yes, Lyre?" A womanly voice, sharp and strong, imminated from behind the chair.

"I have heard word that the targets are all converging at their Tower." The man named Lyre replied.

"Good, make sure you are ready to send them our little... surprise..."

"Yes, Ma'Lady!" Lyre started to stand.

"Oh, and Lyre?" The woman called, causing the man to stop in his tracks. "If you fail me, you better just throw yourself to your enemies, because I will do MUCH worse to you than they ever could." Menace entered her voice as she spoke, and at "Much", Lyre jumped. "Dismissed."

"Y-Yes, My Queen!" The man saluted, then rushed off, sweating profusely from the promise.

* * *

"Yo, Bro! This is gonna be awesome!" Beast Boy yelled into the Living Room. He was hanging off a ladder, putting up decorations.

"Yeah, can't wait until everyone sees these!" Cyborg said, busy drilling the "P" in "PARTY" on the wall.

"You don't have to yell, you know." Raven replied, reading a book on the couch.

"Why are you not joining in on the setting up of the decorations, Friend Raven?" Starfire said, flying past with streamers in hand.

"Because I already finished my job, which was sending out invitations." The goth replied, her eyes never leaving her book.

At that moment, the main door slid open, and a large stack of boxes rolled into the room. Robin appeared from behind them. "Phew, that wasn't easy, getting them up the stairs."

"What about the elevator?" Cyborg called out accross the large living room. At that, Beast Boy burst out laughing.

"I locked it, bros." He continued laughing until he fell off the ladder as it mysteriously scooted a few inches out from under him. Raven chuckled a little.

"Real nice, Beast Boy." Robin steamed as he rolled the large boxes over to the small kitchen. He patted the boxes and turned towards Cyborg. "This has all the food and supplies we'll need."

"Booyah, this party's gonna be great!"

Starfire flew by. "What, again, is the purpose of the party?"

Beast Boy got up off the floor, scratching his head and shooting daggers at Raven, who ignored him. "It's to celebrate our 3 years together as a team, Star."

"OOOH!" The alien girl squeeled. "It is our anniversary, than?"

Robin blushed a bit. "Uhh, yeah Star, sorta..."

Star flew to Robin and pecked him on the cheek. "Not THAT kind of anniversary, silly. The anniversary of friendship!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy simultaneously cringed at Star's display of affection.

"Oh, grow up you two." Raven snapped at the two boys as she floated by and headed for her room. "I should probably get ready."

Beast Boy's ears perked up. "Ooh, you gonna put on a fancy dress?"

"Hardly." Raven replied, stopping to say "I'm going to meditate in hopes I can keep from blowing you up during the party.", before continuing down the hall.

Cyborg walked up to Beast Boy and slapped him on the back. "Keep that up and she might make good on one of her threats."

"Naw, man, she would never hurt me. I got the moooves." Beast Boy slicked back his hair, only for it to fly back to it's normally messy place.

Cyborg leaned over and flicked Beast Boy's ears. "And pointy ears."

"Hey, don't laugh at the pointy ears. The chicks dig them."

"Come on, you two. The party is in an hour, get back to work!" Robin called, then started unloading the boxes.

Soon enough the room was party ready and all five titans were ready to welcome there guests. When the knock on the door was heard, everyone was ready.

"This is gonna be great!" Beast Boy whispered excitedly.

Robin flung open the door, and in stepped a large man, nearly 7 feet tall. He had on full camo and metal boots, and carried an impossibly large ax.

Robin was throw off but managed to stammer out "Who are you?".

"I am Lyre." The man said with a grin.

* * *

"Alright, team. We are finally here." Speedy said, gesturing at the tower with a broad sweep of his arm. "Who's ready for a party?"

"Hey, I'm the leader here!" Bumblebee yelled, getting back into the same old argument.

"Hardly, I'm the brains and beauty of the operation!" Speedy retorted, which got a snort of derision from Aqualad.

Mas sped up beside Speedy and pulled on his arm to get his attention. "Jefe, ¿no es muy callado allí para una fiesta?"

"What? Let's just go." Speedy always got irritated when his leadership was put into question, which was all the time, and when the twins spoke in spanish, which was all the time.

As they approached the main door to the tower, they noticed it was wide open.

Aqualad noticed this first. "Is it an open invitation to come inside?"

"I don't know, but it seems a little too quiet." Bumblebee said, stepping into the building first.

Mas smacked his forehead at this. "Ya he dicho eso!"

The team stopped as they found the main room to the tower and all of it's furniture tossed to the side. Some of the furniture was broken, as well.

"Titans, spread out!" Speedy yelled. This time there was no bickering as the team followed Speedy's order. It seemed like everything was pushed aside as something made a B-line for the elevator. The elevator doors were torn open as well, as if someone had forced them open by hand.

The elevator however, didn't work when Speedy pressed any of the buttons, so they raced up the stairs, Mas y Minos easily beating the rest. As Speedy, Bumblebee, and Aqualad made their way to the top, they discovered a stunned Mas y Minos staring into the disaster room.

The decorations were destroyed, most of the furniture along with it. The large windows were all cracked and a few were broken. The five original titans members were all unconcious, badly beaten with some nasty looking cuts. In the middle of the room was a double bladed ax with one of it's blade burried into a piece of the sofa. A note was attached to it. Speedy went up to the ax and read off the note.

"The Queen sends her regards..." He said, his voice filled with shock. He looked at his teammates faces, and saw the same mix of anger and surprise he felt. Then he looked at the titans scatterred around the room. "Guess the parties off..."

* * *

A/N: This was made with the help of my incredibly supportive friends. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Special shout outs: Rae, you are seriously awesome. AL, the best of friends. Speeds, for being a the best kind of reader, the kind that gets REALLY into it, XD. And Kole, for being the best canadian friend and american can ask for. Also, special thanks to the fans of this wonderful show. Maybe someday we can get it back up and running proper. Proper meaning not "Go". Anyways, hope you enjoyed and please review! There will be more chapters!


	2. Split Up! Because That Always Works!

'Ugh, my head.' Beast Boy thought, slowly opening his eyes. Everything was blurry and a beautiful, dark figure stood over him, outlined by light. 'Woah, who is that?' Slowly, his mind became sharper and he started hearing a voice.

"Beast Boy!" The voice was becoming clearer and louder with every word. "Come on, Beast Boy, wake up already!"

"Hello, pretty angel." Beast Boy said, still partially out of it. He tried reaching for the figure, but it moved away.

* * *

Raven stepped away from the prone Beast Boy, and turned to everyone else in the room. Aqualad and Bumblebee were assessing the damage, while Speedy made sure the other three recently roused titans were OK. Mas y Minos were searching the building for the culprit, but everyone was doubtful that they'd find anything.

"Beast Boy's fine, just his normally stupid self." Raven said, pointing to the titan who was just starting to come around.

Speedy turned to Robin. "So, who attacked you?"

"A large man who used that ax." He pointed to the one still embedded in the piece of sofa. "He called himself Lyre."

"How'd he beat all of you?" Aqualad piped up. "Is he really that strong?"

Cyborg slammed his fist down on the kitchen counter he'd been leaning on with his one good arm. The other had been torn off and smashed to pieces in the fight. "He got us by surprise. We thought he was someone here for the party!"

"Well, he certainly knocked you guys out fast. We must have just missed him." Bumblebee said.

At that moment, Mas y Minos reappeared. "Nadie más aquí, jefe." Mas said to Speedy.

"What?" Speedy replied.

"They said there's no one else in the tower." Starfire translated. Robin turned to her sharply, knowing what the only way she could've learned Spanish was. She smiled back, sheepishly.

Beast Boy sat up. "What happened, bros?" Then he noticed the members of Titans East were in the room, and memories of what happened flooded back.

"You finally decided to rejoin the world of the living, I see." Speedy called to the most recently awakened titan.

"I had to drag you back to consciousness with my powers." Raven said.

Beast Boy looked himself up and down and noticed he was covered in water. "Why am I wet?"

Aqualad grinned. "I tried waking you up with water, but you just rolled over and mumbled in your sleep about some pretty interesting stuff." He flashed his signature smug grin and Beast Boy's face turned a strange combination of green and red.

Robin turned to Speedy. "Got any ideas on how we're going to find this guy?"

"Hello, we're here for the par-...ty...?" A girl's voice made everyone in the room jump. It belonged to Kole, who was standing at the doorway with another familiar face behind her.

Hotspot stepped forward, looking around the destroyed room. "What happened here?"

* * *

"Woah." Hotspot said, leaning back on the bit of sofa he was sitting on, the ax now laying on the floor to the side. Robin had just finished recalling the story of the man named Lyre, the attack, and the note he'd left behind. Kole stood, leaning against the counter. The destroyed decorations in the room had been cleared, and the food that wasn't destroyed or ruined lay on the only stable table, though nobody felt in the mood for eating.

At that moment, Cyborg walked back into the room with a new arm. "Booyah! Good thing I keep a few spare parts laying around!"

"Sweet!" Beast Boy said, high fiving Cyborg.

"So, what's the plan?" Raven asked Robin.

"Cyborg and Bumblebee should search around on the computer database to see if there are any rumors of Lyre's location." Robin started, while Speedy nodded. "Hotspot and Kole, stay here to protect the tower from another attack, since you don't know the area as well. The rest of us, split up into teams of two and search the surrounding area, something tells me our attacker won't be too far off."

Cyborg shrugged and high fived Bumblebee. "Nice to work with ya again!"

"Back at you, Sparky."

Starfire simply flew beside Robin, who nodded, smiling. Aqualad and Speedy bumped fists.

"Somos el mejor equipo!" Minos said, jumping up and high fiving Mas in mid air.

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly at Raven. "Guess that leaves you and me, huh? Hehe."

"Oh, joy." Raven replied, not showing much interest.

Speedy took his turn as leader and spoke. "OK, everyone, make sure to stick together and keep your comm. on you at all times." Everyone nodded as he spoke, then turned and headed out. Cyborg and Bumblebee stayed behind, tapping away on the tower's computer keyboards.

Mas Y Minos were first out, flying past everyone else with their super speed. Next was Raven and Beast Boy in eagle form, both flying out. Then Starfire flew out, Robin not far behind on his motorbike. Lastly, Speedy and Aqualad ran out.

"You've got to be kidding, we're the slowest team!" Speedy shouted.

Aqualad grinned. "No, you're the slowest." And at that he dived into the water, disappearing beneath the waves.

"We're supposed to stick together!" Speedy yelled, though Aqualad couldn't likely hear him. Suddenly, a large whale surfaced from the water, Aqualad standing on it's back grinning.

"Get on, we'll check the coasts!" He yelled, to which Speedy uncertainly followed, jumping onto the creatures back with Aqualad.

"If I end up drowning in any way, you're so fired."

The smug grin never left Aqualad's face. "Got it, Quiver Brains."

* * *

"So," The voice emanated from the figure in the chair, known only as The Queen. She stared at a computer screen, showing the Titans as they exited the building. "They are spreading out, as we had hoped. They took the bait, now reel them in."

Near the only door to the room, the figure known as Lyre was still bowed. "Of course, my Queen." And with that, he left.

As the door closed behind her second-in-command, The Queen found herself thinking allowed. "Everything's going according to plan. Let's hope this proves... _entertaining_."

* * *

AN: I promised I'd have this out by Friday, and I did it! Note: I will try to update every Friday. This week I will also have one extra update, because I owe one of my friends.

Liked it, loved it, or hated it? Review and tell me why! As I always say, reviews are like sustenance for us amateur authors! 'Til next time! -Aggronlv45


End file.
